In a transfer apparatus using a magnetic screw, a male screw made of a magnetic material is rotated to move a nut made of a magnetic material in a direction of a central axis of the male screw. The male screw made of a magnetic material may be covered with a cover having a cylindrical shape and made of a nonmagnetic material so as to move the nut smoothly or prevent corrosion of the male screw (for example, see PTL 1). In order to avoid contact between the male screw and the nut due to flexure of the male screw, the male screw is sometimes divided for installation (for example, see PTL 2).